


Sweet Thing

by psychofreak101



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: BAD TIME, Bad Ending, Bad Puns, Blood, Cold, Death, Emotional, Genderless, Genocide, Good Time, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Murder, NSFW, No happy end, Other, Papyrus x Reader - Freeform, Rape, Rapist - Freeform, Sad, Torture, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, bad skeles, but not in the good way, im sorry, papyrus and you, reader - Freeform, reader POV, remember they are evil, sans and you - Freeform, sans x reader, the skeleton bros, this is evil, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofreak101/pseuds/psychofreak101
Summary: You entered the world, not knowing of the evil creatures that were sealed away for the safety of humanity. You experienced firsthand what the history books were talking about now. It's been years since you've been outside. Abused, raped, cut into. You don't even know if you'll be able to escape from the insanity of the underground.





	1. Chapter 1

Smoke escaped from in between his teeth, evaporating into the air. You stared at the bone brother with a fierce look in your eyes. A chuckle pierced through the ringing in your ears, his laugh made you ball your fist. Sans sucked in the taste of the cigar, blowing the grey smoke into your face. You turned your head, facing the other way.

“Listen, I don’t mean to be rude but I asked you a question,” Sans forcefully grabbed your chin, “Are ya goin to be good for me now?” He looked right into your eyes with a grin. He’s just hoping you would break, but you aren’t there yet.

Using the shackles your hands were bound to, you pulled your body up. Wrapping your legs around the big-boned skeleton's waist, you pulled him close to your body. This action seemed to please him, pasting a smirk into his still face. You could always tell his expression, his eyes were all that you needed. His index finger pet under your chin and onto your neck, softly. This made you cringe.

Your legs slid down from his waist and beneath where his thighs would’ve been. Sans’ other hand moved from his side to your cheek, tracing your bleeding cuts. Your face was still stone cold with that same fierceness in your eyes. Your legs wrapped around his legs to in between them, pulling towards the wall you were against. Your head whipped forward, hitting his skull head on as your legs used the strength you had to pull. 

Sans was on the cement floor, your head pounded while you mustered up the most saliva you could and spat on him. Your feet were back on the ground, feeling its cool smooth surface. You were proud of yourself, able to do all that and still got to spit on him. Your body felt heavy, you knew you were in for a beating. But you had to admit, it was worth it for the look on his face. 

“You,” Sans lifted himself up from the ground, dusting the dirt off his jacket, “Are a little bitch.” His eye was red, and with a quick motion of his hand, you broke from the shackles. Your body flung to the other side of the wall, your head was definitely going to have a concussion. You fell from the wall and onto the ground, blood blinded your sight. Your head was bleeding

He walked over to you, picking you up by the collar of your shirt. You didn’t even care, it was ruined anyway. Torn and burned, It was covering nothing, your cuts and lazily done stitches were torn in half. You were losing a lot of blood but knew better than to smile at the relief of dying so you could reset. Staying in the ruins would be much better than this and you had hoped for it for so long.

Sans was saying something but you couldn’t hear him, it’s not like you wanted to in the first place. But the ringing in your ears was unbearable, you thought of doing the only thing you could at the moment. Sans watched your body go limp in his hand, he groaned and remembered the last time he fed you. Probably a week ago. He only bothered getting a bucket full of water when you pissed him off.

“Annoying brat, don’t think you’re getting off the hook that easy,” Sans said as he hoisted you over his shoulder and walked out of the blood-reeking room. He whistled a tune as he walked out and into the hallway, looking back into his room and shutting the door. Sans set you on the couch, knowing full well if you made a move he would hear you and all he’d have to do would be to lift you up onto the ceiling. It would be like your entire body fell asleep and immediately you’d feel the tingling sensation of it waking up. Man, that sure would be funny, happening first thing you wake up.

You were faking this but you really did need the sleep, your body was exhausted. You felt it just overwhelm every overworking organ in your body. It felt like you were enveloped in a big blanket. Jerking awake your arms went up in defense, nothing came. The house was dark, you could move, and you were still on the sofa. This possibly could be a dream. You felt rather fully aware though, so that wasn’t right. Your hand went up to your face and felt the tears leaving your groggy eyes. Bad dream.

You heard a crinkle, a piece of paper stuck to your forehead. Dragging it down you read the words “wouldn't wake, watching you, don't b dumb” You sighed. You didn’t know what was “Dumb” in his book so you’d rather stay on the couch until he comes into the living room. So you were going to do just that. It’s better to stay alive than caught doing something wrong and paying for it...at least that's how it is in this world.

It’s been hours, it was driving you mad with how long you haven’t moved. It was nerve-wracking. But it wouldn’t be for nothing, he would go easy on you if he was feeling merciful. You’d take that chance. The snow crunched under the weight of something moving outside. The doorknob turned and creaked open. Big boots, red as blood, stepped through the door. It was perfect, every step he took was all in sync with the rest of his body. Because that’s all he was, perfect in his own sick way.

You were too busy watching the ground carefully and focusing on your body not to move an inch. You didn’t hear him until you were picked up by the collar of your shirt and finally heard his voice.

“Human… What are you doing outside of your cage?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds you upstairs out of your cage, he definitely does like to show who is boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- this chapter shows NSFW, read at your own discretion.
> 
> And I know he calls you doll but it doesnt mean this story is just for a female. The character is genderless for all you to enjoy.

Your eyes burned with tears as you struggled for breath. You were holding onto his bony hand, yet you couldn't get him to loosen his grip.

"Did you really think we wouldn't see you? We may not physically have brains but you are the one acting the part." Papyrus said as he let out a chuckle. "But how did you get out, human?" 

What are you supposed to do about this? You've done pretty well with how you are going about everything lately. Sure you pulled that stunt earlier but worse has happened. You don't know what would happen if you blamed Sans for you being out. You knew what he would do for punishment, you didn't want that.

So you just stayed quiet, but your whines for air were satisfying for Papyrus. You knew he wouldn't kill you, but he would choke you until you fainted. They tried so hard to get you back before you could reset. You were so close to being dead and resetting because at least you could deal with Toriel. They actually learned CPR to make sure you wouldn't die. 

That was the first time you cried, the first time you broke in front of them. All Sans said to you after that was 'Welcome back, kid.' Then he used you like some toy. It's actually been years and you will admit, you've tried biting the bone brothers dick off once or twice. you've lost 2 teeth on your bottom row and a molar. 

For once in your entire life were you glad Sans showed up when he did. "Hey bro, what're ya doin with the kid?" He looked at you with a grin smothered across his face. You wanted to slap him more than ever. It made you so mad, so sick to your stomach to be going through this. You just want to die. 

Papyrus turned his head to look at his older brother, "The brat is out of its cage." He spat.

Sans shrugged, "I was a little rough today and if we don't feed it, maybe check for brain damage or some shit, it might die." He let out a laugh as Papyrus groaned in disappointment as he let you go. It burned to breathe. The air was like acid yet sweet relief.

"I thought I said to keep it on a leash if we brought it up." He growled and smacked you. Of course, he gets mad when Sans breaks the rules but you have to pay for them. Your cheek had been cut by a sharp edge on his fingers. Blood trailed down your face onto your thigh. Papyrus knelt down, held your face still as he licked up the warm liquid.

You made a face as he licked across the wound, it stung. "Feed it some dog food, that should be enough for the ungrateful shit." He straightened up and kicked your face away as if you were on fire. 

You took a deep breath but instantly regretted that decision, it seems something was caught in your throat. You did your best to gag yourself by pushing your fingers into your mouth and down your throat. Next thing you knew you threw up onto the carpet, spit and water mixed together soaked through into the carpet. Your nose was runny, as you wiped the snot off you noticed a tooth from your bottom front teeth laying in the middle of your mess in front of you.

Papyrus looked down in disgust at you, "Did you just regurgitate all over my floor you pathetic sorry piece of-!" 

Sans grabbed your body from the floor with his magic, hurling your body to the top of the stairs and letting you fall down. Papyrus and Sans both watched with a grin as your body became more broken with every step. Papyrus let out a laugh as you hit the last step, your neck felt sore and your body was feeling a sort of a late reaction. You were in absolute discomfort as you tried to dismangle yourself. 

Sans looked towards his brother with a smirk and shrugged, "Already handled Boss. I'll be sure to feed em and lock em back up." Sans held you up by just a lift of his finger. Papyrus stared at you with deep hate in his soul. He signaled with his hand for Sans to carry on as he headed upstairs into his room. Sans walked into the kitchen, grabbed the bag of dog food and walked into the living room.

Well, it was supposed to be the living room, but with a turn of your stomach, you knew he took a shortcut to your room. Your body dropped on the cold cement, it was only soothing to the burning parts of your body that were in the process of bruising. Sans had crouched down in front of you, lifting your chin up to face his horrifying figure. Even though you have been with them for so many years, it was never easy to see how massive they were.

"Mm, sometimes you make it so hard. you give him so many reasons to just touch you. You do it on purpose, don't you doll?" Sans let out a disgusting groan, his grip on your face growing tighter, squishing the skin. "We haven't done anything in a while, Doll, you've missed it as much as me, right?" Sans' tongue rolled out from between his teeth, you'll never get used to how his magic works like this, and licked your lips.

You spit out, Sans' tongue catching every bit of it, and he enjoyed it. Disgusting. You see Sans grinning from both sides of his face and knew it was going to come again sooner or later. You ignored your body's every warning and moved to the best of your ability to get away from him. Sans grabbed both of your wrists, pinning you down to the cement. Your back facing him. You heard him shuffling around. 

You only stared at the floor, silently letting your tears fall, knowing you couldn't do anything. His strength overpowering you every time this happened. You wondered if you smashed your head hard enough you would die, but you may have grown used to that, seeing as how Sans and Papyrus both have done so so many times.

As Sans took control of your body, making you feel his disgusting filth and hearing his dirty words made you want to throw up once more. You knew he would just rub your face in your own sick, he always got such a sick pleasure from making you do the most disgusting things. You just closed your eyes, waiting for it to be over, to be by yourself and hidden by the comforts of your room.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes I'm back at it again, and this is going to be one that's going to continue for a little bit, my finals are next week and ill have my break for 2 whole weeks and hopefully get to this and work on it normally. I'm honestly a little disappointed in myself how I never get motivated to work on a cute fanfic but nope I'm all for emotion, depth, and plain just torture. it's terrible and I know I'm a bad person but bear with me, please.


End file.
